Various vehicles have transmissions that have fluids transferred into and out of a transmission housing. A thermal bypass valve has been developed to transfer hot fluid out of the transmission housing and cold fluid back into the transmission housing. A first pair of lines are attached to the transmission housing and attached to the thermal bypass valve such that the fluid travels a distance through the lines between the valve and the transmission housing. The distance the fluid travels through the lines between the transmission housing and the thermal bypass valve can affect vehicle efficiencies.
Furthermore, a second pair of lines are attached to the thermal bypass valve; as such, the valve is disposed between the first and second pair of lines. A plurality of brackets and fasteners are utilized to support the four lines and the thermal bypass valve remote from the transmission housing.